


Lifted By the Wind

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo is just done with the day-to-day grind until he finds something to keep him going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifted By the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #6 "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [mori-the-witch](http://mori-the-witch.tumblr.com/).

~*~

  


_Kill me now,_ I think to myself as I park my car in the garage on Delos. How many eons do I have to keep up this sun gig?

My muscles are sore; I'm sweating all over; all I want to do for the next twelve hours is to crack open a beer, maybe take a shower, jerk off to some porn … you know, relax. 

I open the door to my bachelor's pad, ready to knock these things off my to-do list and instead, I'm blown off course. My bed is occupied by somebody other than me, and by the way the sheets are moving, he's knocking things off himself. 

I step closer, building myself up with whatever power is left from my hard day's drive, and then I just don't give fuck. I clear my throat. 

The sheets stop quivering and the guy in my bed sits up, the sheet pooling at his waist. It's Zephyros, my once upon a time rival and I can't do anything about that, not while he's under Eros's protection. He grins at me, his teeth gleaming white. His thick black hair hangs in curtains around his face, past his shoulders. He looks damn fine. 

I shake myself, remembering I'm supposed to be upset. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" I ask him. It doesn't come out sounding annoyed as I'd intended, more like curious. I'm too tired to care.

"Well, yes, actually," he says and pats the mattress in front of him. "Apollo, we've been at odds for long enough, don't you think?"

I take a seat, and kick off my flip flops, then sit cross-legged facing him. I rest my chin on my fist and hold it up with my elbow. I half shrug because it's hard to shrug in this position. "What do you propose?"

He leans back, lifting his legs, and pushes the sheet down with his feet until he's entirely exposed, lying back against my pillows, looking like a wet dream. He positions his legs, one extended, the toes next to my knee and the other he lets fall to the side, bent at the knee, giving me a stage view of his cock and balls. 

Stirrings of arousal start chasing through my stomach. Before I realize what I'm doing, I sit upright, pinching my nipples. 

"You're interested," he says, his voice wafting over me like a warm breeze. 

I try to recall the animosity between us, the reason we'd fallen out so long ago, but the feeling won't muster. I discovered too late that the entire thing had been orchestrated by Eros, first to send my love life spiralling to another level of low, and then, to gain himself an errand boy, and, in a sense, tame a powerful wind. 

It's all so far long gone, I'm not even bitter at Eros any more. I take in the divine beauty on my bed, laid out so ripe and ready for me. Interested is one way of putting what I am. 

I pull off my tank top and vanish my jeans, then I crawl up Zephyros's body, pressing our chests together, breathing in his sweet scent, getting high on it. "I'm up for whatever you've got planned. Just say the word."

"Really?" he asks, teasing me with his sing-song voice. 

I nod and meet his lips, losing myself in the velvety-soft heat of his mouth. When we break apart, he rolls us over, pushing my thighs up to my chest and holding them there.

"I love it when you sing," he says, and then proceeds to play my body like a master, coaxing arias out of me with prods of his tongue, his cock a conductor's baton. 

XxxX

When we lie tangled together in the afterglow, I smooth his hair back from his face, my mind still blown wide. He smiles up at me, nuzzling his face into the side of my chest. 

"Stay?" I ask, more tender than I'm used to sounding. 

"How long?" he mumbles against my skin. 

"However long you want." It seems like the best way to answer and not put him off. 

"Okay. Sleep now."

I find myself smiling, warm, sated, and best of all, tomorrow's drive won't be nearly so bad knowing I've got a beautiful wind god waiting for me when I get home.


End file.
